


Wolf In Sheepish Clothing

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: FNAF Collection [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Death, Evil Jeremy, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Murder, Poor Mike, Sad Ending, Sleepy Jeremy, Surprise Ending, Surprises, The feels, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Weapons, Wrote this in two days, mentions of molestation, protective mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Mike has had a crush on Jeremy for a while now, and they're finally taking a night shift together. After hearing that Jeremy and Vincent took a shift together, Mike feels protective of the smaller man and decides to look at that night's security footage. But soon he knows the real meaning of fear and hurt, the footage crushing the man's heart and sending him into a state of pure panic.(Orphaned the extra copy of this)





	Wolf In Sheepish Clothing

 

Jeremy walked into the pizzeria’s guard office, looking in to see Mike lounging in the swivel seat boredly. “H-Hey, Mike.” He said with a small smile.

Mike couldn’t help but smile back, happy that he was spending his night shift with Jeremy. Jeremy was kind and thoughtful to everyone around him, especially his close friends. Mike had recently taken 3 shifts in a row that weekend with Vincent, and he was glad to be out of that hell hole. Vincent was  absolutely the most perverted, annoying, and morally corrupt person Mike had ever encountered. So he was grateful for the change, looking forward to being with someone who wasn’t going to try and molest him and make twisted jokes for 6 hours. “How’s it going, Jere?” Mike asked, already in a better mood.

Jeremy sat down on the second chair, saying, “Good. Just a little tired though... “

Mike nodded before going back to looking at the cameras. Everything seemed to be in order…. Mike looked over at Jeremy, who was kinda staring off into space. Mike chuckled, asking, “It’s only Wednesday and you’re this tired?”

Jeremy gave a small laugh, saying, “I worked with Vincent this monday, and it was kind of draining.”

Mike suddenly felt a need to know what had happened. He’d kill Vincent if he did or said anything inappropriate to his Jeremy.

 

Wait… His Jeremy…?

 

Mike shook his head. He was just trying to look out for his friend… Right?

“Well, you can take a power nap if you’d like. It’s only 3 so you’ve got a while to go before the shifts over.” Mike said, hoping that he could look at Monday’s security recordings and see if that pervert had done anything.

Jeremy gave a small smile, seeming a little embarrassed but said, “Th-Thanks, Mike. If you need me or anything, just wake me up.”

Mike nodded, smiling lightly as he said, “No problem, Jere.”

After a few moments of laying on the small couch in the back of the guard room, Jeremy was sound asleep. Mike looked over his shoulder, the sounds of the smaller man’s breathing and resting form making Mike’s heart flutter. He tried to clear the small blush on his face, never feeling this flustered before. He then quickly accessed the camera records, getting the main screen to present Monday’s footage. Mike turned the volume low, watching as Jeremy and Vincent sat in the room and monitored the camera’s.

~~~~

“Are you sure you’re old enough to work here?” Vincent asked with a smirk.

“Y-Yes, Vincent!” Jeremy said, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Vincent laughed, sitting in his seat with his feet resting on the desk as he looked over at Jeremy. He had that shit-eating grin on his face. That only meant that he was trying to cause trouble. “So… You and Mikey fuck yet?” He asked, throwing the younger man off.

“Wh-What!? No, we haven’t done… That!” Jeremy said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “We’re just friends!”

“Oh, come on! Don’t tell me you’ve never noticed those googly eyes Mike always gives you! He’s obviously head over heels for you!”

~~~~

Could Mike have been **that** obvious? Jeremy seemed oblivious either way, blushing and shaking his head in the recording. Mike looked back over his shoulder again, glancing at the sleeping Jeremy. Did Jeremy like him…? Did Jeremy even like guys? Mike decided not to ask himself those questions, fastforwarding through the recordings until a certain scene caught his attention.

~~~~

Vincent was laying on the ground, cursing and trying to sit up. Maybe he had lost his balance? But Jeremy was smiling. Vincent struggled, but was able to sit up, looking in pain. Suddenly Mike noticed the glimmer of metal, seeing the bloody knife in Jeremy’s small hand. What the hell?

“I gotta hand it to ya, Jere.” Vincent said, smirk on his face but fear in his eyes. “You managed to pull the wool over everyone’s eyes. Even mine.”

Jeremy stared at Vincent, who had an arm wrapped around his injured side. He had been stabbed. “Aren’t you going to beg…?” Jeremy asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Vincent only gave a weak laugh, “You’ve made up your mind; planned this whole scenario out. No amount of begging will stop a man with murder in his heart.”

Jeremy seemed flattered by this answer, even if he was a little disappointed he wouldn’t get to see the bigger man cry. Jeremy walked over with murderous intent as he gripped his weapon tightly. He kneeled down beside Vincent’s slightly shaking form. He then grabbed a handful of Vincent’s long hair, yanking the purple man’s head back and  forcing him to bare his throat to the wolf. A small choking, gurgling sound emitted from Vincent’s throat as it was slit open.

~~~

Mike’s pupil’s were blown wide with fear, hands shaking as he turned off the recording. What the hell had happened? Just the other day Scott had asked if he had seen Vincent, saying he didn’t show up to his next shift. But Mike had shrugged it off, thinking Vincent was either hung over or lazy. But now he knew why Vincent went missing…

Mike looked over at Jeremy, suddenly knowing the meaning of true fear. Jeremy was sitting up, yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Mike would find it cute if it wasn’t for the fact he had witnessed the meek man kill Vincent. Mike was shaking, skin pale and sweaty. He didn’t deal so well with death and blood… And now he was in the same room as a cold-blooded murderer. But a part of Mike refused to believe it was true, watching as Jeremy smiled and walked over to sit beside Mike in the other swivel seat. Mike’s heart was pounding in his chest as he tried to remain calm. He feared that Jeremy saw him watching the tape, but the small man’s casualness put those worries to rest. Mike tried to act natural, even though his mind was **racing** with questions and panic. How could sweet Jeremy do this? Was it all just a prank? What if he was next on Jeremy’s demented kill list?

“What’s wrong?” Jeremy teased, noticing that Mike seemed on edge.

But Mike didn’t answer, only shaking more as he refused to look Jeremy in the eyes. Jeremy’s smile fell as he scanned Mike’s panicked expression. “Oh…” Jeremy said, realizing he’d been discovered.

After a moment of silence, Mike’s eyes flickered up to look at Jeremy, only to be shocked at the scene before him. Jeremy’s eyes shone with tears, stifling his sobs as he hugged his knees to his chest.

“J-Jere, are you ok?” Mike asked, voice shaking.

Jeremy opened his mouth to answer, only to let out a loud sob. Mike shook with fear as Jeremy shook with sobs. “I-I swear I didn’t mean it!” Jeremy cried, “I don’t know what came over me, I just wanted it to stop!”

Mike leaned closer to Jeremy, tempted to hold the smaller man close. But fear kept those urges at bay, only daring to lean closer. “St-Stop what?” He asked.

Jeremy looked away, finding it hard to confess. “H-He… He **did things** to me…”

Mike’s eyes widened, shock and anger overcoming all emotions. He swallowed thickly, mouth dry as he asked, “Wh-What things…?”

“He **touched** me. Bite marks co-covered my skin for days! He-He tried to rape me, but I begged him to stop. I thought maybe he was drunk (or out of his mind) but the next night he pinned m-me against the-the-the couch and ju-just **kept touching me!** He never said anything about it afterwards, just acted like it never hap-happened!”

Mike’s heart and chest suddenly ached with disgust and pity. God, why didn’t Jeremy tell him what was happening? They could have stopped this without Jeremy getting in trouble with the law. All they’d have to do was show the court those tapes! But no, Vincent was dead and Jeremy didn’t tell anyone. So… What was Mike to do? Jeremy was a sobbing mess, covering his face in shame as he cried. Mike’s legs wobbled as he stood, walking over to Jeremy and gently wrapping his arms around him. Jeremy slowly relaxed into the embrace, sniffling and panting as he tried to collect himself. Mike couldn’t help but pick Jere up, carrying him over to the couch.

“I’m so sorry that happened, Jeremy. But you shouldn’t have killed him, even if the bastard deserved it.” Mike said, voice laced with sympathy.

Jeremy nodded, saying, “I-I wish I didn’t…”

But Mike couldn’t help but think back on what had happened in the video. What had Vincent said again…?  

~~~

_“You managed to pull the wool over everyone’s eyes. Even mine.”-_

~~~

God, Mike didn’t know what to believe anymore. But he only hugged Jeremy closer, allowing him to rest his head on his chest. Jeremy inhaled Mike’s scent, picking up the unmistakable tang of fear.

He tried to hide his smile.

Mike ran a hand through Jeremy’s hair, slowly relaxing as well. He suddenly didn’t care so much about what he had done. It was self defense, and he was finally holding the other man in his arms. He sighed as Jeremy looked up with tearstained cheeks.

“I-I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

Mike smiled sadly, saying, “It’s alright. You did what you had to. And… I love you.” He confessed.

Jeremy covered his laughter with a sob, clinging to Mike. “I-I do too!” He confessed, hugging him.

Mike’s chest bubbled with happiness and fear; happy for Jeremy’s love but fear for their future.

“We… We have to go to the police.” Mike said.

Jeremy’s eyes widened at this. How stupid could he be!? Jeremy sighed, saying, “I’m sorry.” once more.

“I know, but we can’t just-.” Mike was cut off.

“But… I gave you a chance, Mike. You just didn’t take it. So don’t say I didn’t try to spare you.”

Mike’s eyes widened as a sharp pain shot through his body, ending at his stomach. He looked down in surprise, seeing the knife wedged into his abdomen. God, it hurt.

“B-But the tapes.” Mike said, body shaking as confusion clouded his brain, “Th-They’ll show your innocence!”

Jeremy chuckled, eyes suddenly dark like a beast coming onto it’s prey. “Vincent never touched me, Mike. He’s a bastard, but he isn’t heartless.”

There was hurt in Mike’s eyes as he realized the truth. Jeremy had  **played** him. He fucking played him so he wouldn’t tell!

And now… He was going to die.

Tears stung Mike’s eyes as he coughed, blood dribbling down his chin. Jeremy watched him with a certain fascination as he waited for Mike to bleed out.

“It’s funny how you pathetically thought I actually liked you. Tell me, how stupid are you?” Jeremy asked, hand dancing around the knife’s handle before mercilessly ripping it out. Mike cried out in pain, trying to keep a grip on his consciousness. But fuck, he felt like he was falling. And soon he’d fall asleep to the feeling of wind running through his hair and caressing his face. Jeremy saw the life draining from Mike’s body, knowing that he’d die any moment now.

“Any last words, Schmidt?” Jeremy asked with a vicious smile.

Mike swallowed the blood pooling in his mouth before stuttering out, “I st-still love yo-you.” before exhaling, body going limp.

Jeremy felt shocked, and his smile suddenly fell along with his tears.

What had he done?

** The End **


End file.
